colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HenryNe
Welcome Hi Henry. Welcome to Wikia. If there's anything else I can do to help you move the coLinux wiki here, please let me know. Angela talk 16:55, 26 December 2006 (UTC) New traffic! Hi Henry, glad to see all the good work you are putting in here! I was looking at the statistics for our Technology wikis and this one is doing great -- it's number 3 among our tech wikis in page views, which have almost doubled over the past 4-6 weeks. You've obviously been getting some nice attention from out there on the net! There are some things you can do to make the most of this traffic. First, you can invite some of those visitors to stay and build the project with you. When you see a new contributor on , click the link to their Talk page and write a personal welcome note, or add Template:Welc, to say hello. Since this gives them an orange "You have new messages" notice, it's a great way to let them know that there are real people here who appreciate their help. (You can, of course, customize the welcome template -- there's a sample with different wording at http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome ) The second thing I would suggest is switching to our newest skin, called Monaco. It has customizable flyout menus that help people find what they're looking for -- please have a look at Monaco: What's New and Customizing Monaco for screenshots and more information about what you can do to make this wiki look its best. There are a few things that we've found when wikis switch to Monaco: * The number of pageviews goes up. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site, and people end up sticking around on the site for longer. * The number of new editors goes up. Readers spend more time on the site, and find pages that they want to contribute to. Also, the design makes the edit button more prominent. * The site is faster. The skin is optimized to make pages load a lot faster than Monobook or Quartz. Monaco has several premade color schemes to choose from. To make the change, just go to , choose the "Skin" tab, and scroll to the bottom where you'll see "Admin options" -- select your favorite Monaco colors, and this will become the site's default look for all your anonymous and logged-in visitors. (If you prefer you can also select "Custom" and fully control the site's look with a CSS stylesheet -- a little more work, but we can help where needed.) Please let me know if you have any questions, or if there's anything else I can help with! — Catherine (talk) 07:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello from Wikia Hi again Henry, The wiki is looking great! Wikia would like to help you continue to grow, so we will soon be adding coLinux to the Wikia Spotlights which are displayed on other tech wikis. You already meet many of the criteria for Spotlights listed on that page; moving your main page and making sure and are empty won't take long, so the only real adjustment you need is to start welcoming new users regularly. In other news, as our site notice yesterday mentioned, Wikia's New Style discusses some changes we need to make to ad layouts to sustain our growth. While we know ads aren't a pleasant thing for anyone, we are hoping to make this necessary transition as painless as possible. We have a test wiki up at http://communitytest.wikia.com, where you can copy any of your pages to see how they will look in the updated skin. coLinux Wikia is one of our most popular tech wikis among visitors, and we care what you think! Please let me know if there are any questions I can answer. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 08:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Hello from Wikia Hello Catherine, The current Skin (Quartz) I was seen as the best outfit for a technically suite. For the outfit I wish to keeps the border and top menu line simplest as it can, no dark colors was my choice. Have seen the old and the new Monaco. Unless I not have selected it, because all the frames have no rounded corners. And the full filled blue title (or other colors) line in Monaco is, what I don't love. Unless some bugs with double ads in the title and on the right side (Is this right) should be fixed before it goes online. The 99 "Uncategorized pages" would be a problem. This wiki is full structured from main page, because it was imported from a very old wiki without categories. But, I would try to add some to the categories. What should I do with Uncategorizedcategories and why? We use categories to jump from one page to other similar page of the same theme, not more. Categories are an unused feature of here. So, I think we not need to clear both lists. -- HenryNe 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for the response, Henry. While you and other logged-in users will be welcome to continue using Quartz as your personal preference, I'm afraid we will need to switch to Monaco as the default for your visitors as of next week. (The double ad bugs have already been fixed.) You are currently using the Quartz Sapphire skin; Monaco Sapphire would be the closest match to the current look. We can also work with you to customize Monaco for your wiki, changing the colors of the solid title area and anything else you find displeasing -- see w:c:premierepro or w:c:muppet for some examples of what can be done. I will also be happy to work together on updating the design of the main page. :Categories are an important part of wiki organization. We have found that wikis with a well-developed category "tree" are easier for visitors to navigate and they tend to stay longer, read more pages, and sometimes edit more. For these reasons we ask communities to spend a little time making sure their categorization scheme is complete and organized before we use a Spotlight ad to bring in new visitors. :Since categories can be placed within other categories to form a hierarchy (see Help:Categories), you can arrange them so that all pages are reachable from a root category like Category:Browse. You don't have a great many categories in this wiki, so you may not need a deep hierarchical category tree, but you might at least want to put all of the existing categories into Category:Browse (or a single Category:CoLinux content or similar name within Category:Browse). It wouldn't take me long to do if it's something you'd like my help with. :) :Thanks again for your patience. I am here to help and will do everything I can to make these transitions easier for you. — Catherine (talk) 19:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the good work, Henry - things are looking great around here! As you know we're going to be switching over to the modified Monaco skin tomorrow, and we will need to make a change to the main page to incorporate the new layout. I've tried a test at Main Page/test so you can see one possibility of what it might look like -- what do you think? Feel free to make any changes you would like, and when you are satisfied we can move the code over to the live main page. Thanks so much for your cooperation -- I look forward to helping you bring in some new readers and editors in the coming weeks! — Catherine (talk) 22:50, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Adjusted. Layout is ok. Hope, the syntax is ok? -- HenryNe 00:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Great job! I've gone ahead and updated the main page and it looks good (well, I know the "goodness" of ads in the design is debatable, but I appreciate your understanding of the necessity). Don't hesitate to let me know if you see any problems with the ads or the layout -- almost any issue you might have can be fixed quickly. ::::I will be putting your wiki into the Spotlight rotation in the next few days, and I hope that you will soon see a lot of new readers and editors. Is there any place else we might be able to help advertise this wiki? Are there central zines, blogs, podcasts, or mailing lists that reach the wider coLinux community? ::::Please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 19:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Hello Catherine you crossed my post, Now I'm behind your commend... :::::Have removed the placeholder in Main Page/test. But the adds shows all times on top banner. Why it's not a 300x250 box between mainpage-rightcolumn-start and mainpage-endcolumn as written in Help:Main page column tags? The new Monaco sems me very unstable. In IE6 this was very badly rendered, see the result. The top banner's merged badly inside the title lines of content. -- HenryNe 20:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::See IE6 Gateway timed out. I have no nging running. You have different gateways for Firefox and Internet explorer? Because Firefox is working, IE not? In IE6 the coLinux logo is not clickable (back to homepage). You will see the "hand" cursor only outside of the picture. Think, you will have some better work in the code basics on servers... Thanks for the screenshots, Henry -- it will help our tech team figure out what the problem is. Can I assume you are using Linux/coLinux as your operating system? :) I think you were working on this just as the main page ad was going live for your wiki, about the same time I transfered the code from the test page -- that's why you only see the 300x250 ad in the last screenshot. This ad is supposed to appear automatically just before the mainpage-rightcolumn-start tag, not between the start and the end tags. The two ads on the main page is intended behavior: one banner ad and one box ad below it -- again, I apologize, it's not beautiful, but it's needed. On article pages, you will only see a box ad, unless such a box would collide with a table: in that case the box ad will be switched for a banner. Very short pages will get no ad at all. If you have time, please try checking out the main page again in IE6 in 20-30 minutes, and let me know if the problem persists. We will find the problem and get it fixed for you as soon as possible. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 21:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Only one picture with Firefox (have marked) and the diashow-generator runs under Linux. All others are Windows. coLinux is not running at this time. :The IE6 is a Windwos XP Prof SP2, very fresh, plain standard installation, no extras, no special tools, no proxies. Yust a simple XP. The user is non administrator (for saver surf). But runs on a very lame hardware 1GHz with only 256MB RAM. Same problems I have seen on a very new laptop, if I press often F5 (reload). It's something with your message "Welcome to coLinux - Track updates to this page by creating an account (free)". That sems me, you have timing problems with slow hardware? Or with slow networks, or with both? I have a slow internet on slow PC. How can I disable the time shifted banners with "... create an account ..." ? That sems me the real problem. :A second problem you have with cache! I have cleared all browser cache (WindowsXP IE6), cleared cockies, rebooted the system. The left "Community" box says last changes on this page was 22 minutes ago. This I have on two different PCs. The second PC was not running before 30 minutes, so it can not have saved such page. Under Firefox the "Community" box says "by CatherineMunro, 1 hour ago" :Next problem, also with the "Community" box: The title "Community 194 articles on this wiki" is rendered as white text on white background, and is hidden now. If you use the mouse and markets the text, then the text can see. After lose the text marker (clicking the mouse some out there), then the text become black on green background. This I have on two different hardware under Windows XP with IE6. :-- User:HenryNe 22:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hello Catherine, have recorded screen OGV file (12MB), and a lower quality MOV file (15MB) for QuickTime Player. Mostly errors included. Remember, all is live in time, no changed after records. All the errors I can also see on 2 more PC. All PCs have differend hardware, single core, dual core. That depends not on the memory. Admin or User has the same result. Please watch the screen and you would see the problems. I can remember, that such problems I have also seen in old Monaco, I have tested last year. that's why I have not switched the default skin long time. ::-- HenryNe 23:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the added info, it will be very helpful to track down what is causing the issue. One of our tech guys is focusing on IE6 problems so I hope that we will have an answer soon. — Catherine (talk) 01:32, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::On Green Wiki Main Page I see the same problems. -- HenryNe 21:37, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hello, Henry! Our tech team has been able to replicate the errors you reported, and is still looking for the cause -- it doesn't appear on most combinations of browser and operating system, so it's been difficult to pin down. In the meantime, while I appreciate your creativity with CSS, I will need to ask you remove the code which narrows the sidebar from the site-wide MediaWiki:Monaco.css stylesheet. We build tools, spotlights and widgets that rely on the default width in this column, and the empty space at the bottom of the sidebar may be needed in the future to display ads to non-logged-in visitors, if an advertiser chooses to purchase a skyscraper-style ad. By our Terms of Use, the display of these ads cannot be obstructed for other users. You are of course welcome to transfer the code to your personal stylesheet at User:HenryNe/monaco.css, so that you can use the narrower layout for yourself. Please let me know if I can explain any further. Thanks very much for your cooperation — Catherine (talk) 05:30, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :No thanks, I need no more explains and not the Monaco. User:HenryNe/monaco.css is not an alternte for visitors. Cooperation would be, if Wikia would think about Monaco style in general, or about my mods. Personally for my view I have no problems. I am myself in a position to view it how I like. I can use Monobook, Modern, Simple or Anti-Ads-Tools for very hardly cases. But a Main Page with 25-40% contents and 60-75% ads, or in worst case 100% ads only are not welcome. My last stands can read from Forum. Visitors can view only the scaled Monaco (we here talk about) from saved screen snapshot. -- HenryNe 23:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) wiki closed Hello Catherine, I'm sorry about, but the Monaco layout is not welcome. The previous layout Quartz was a compromise between Monaco and Monobook, that we have accepted to use - after Wikia have forced us to use new layouts. But the Monaco is so buggy on IE6IE6 is the default Webbrowser for Windows XP, and the mostly used browser for our comuity and has an ultimative longer loading time as all other skins. We wished back Monobook. Wikia sayed, would not have it for anonymous. For Wikia it is ok, I know your arguments. But, our side viewers are mostly anonymously. Login would be also a question of trusting. You can see it on our small list of . What you not can see, is the users list before we moved to Wikia company. A login, to view without ads was and is not a question for our viewers. A human that hates ads, would use some tools, or has disabled Java. But, mostly users have seen the ads without problems. My questions stays on Forum, nobody from Wikia has directly answered. Unless after my CSS modeling I have waked up you, and got a "no". That was my try to live with Monaco. We have today complete moved our contents to a wiki with Monobook as the only one skin - without option to Monaco or more resource hungry skins. Please remove and close this site from Wikia. Thanks to Wikia for more as one year free wiki hosting. -- HenryNe 20:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Moving back to Wikia? Hi Henry. I noticed your other wiki is now offline, so perhaps you will consider rejoining this Wikia site. I believe that the skin problems in IE have now been fixed, but please let me know here if you still experience any problems. I hope that we can welcome the coLinux community back to Wikia. Angela (talk) 11:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi Henry. Unfortunately we can't continue to provide full support for monobook so it can only be chosen by individuals and not set for all readers of a wiki. We are continually improving on the monaco skin, so you may want to have a look at it again and see if it now works better for you. If it doesn't, you are still welcome to make your own personal choice in preferences. One big advantage of switching is that you won't see any ads except on the home page when you're logged in and using monaco. I'm sorry to see that you're still finding problems with IE6. I have reported these to our tech team today. We're not usually able to offer domain mapping since Wikia's revenue is affected by the number of visitors to the wikia.com domain. Angela (talk) 00:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Let me know if you change your mind. ScribbleWiki support has said they are shutting down. Angela (talk) 21:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC)